ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
DS9 Season 4 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 4. A * Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat *Sam Alejan as a Starfleet medical officer (uncredited) * Michael Ansara as Jeyal * Rene Auberjonois as Odo B *Mina Badie as Security officer ( ) *Michael H. Bailous as Jem'Hadar soldier *Jay Baker as Stevens *Patrick Barnitt as **a Bajoran officer (uncredited) **an Argrathi guard (uncredited) *Majel Barrett as: **Computer voice **Lwaxana Troi *Ivor Bartels as a Starfleet security officer (uncredited) *Cyia Batten as Tora Ziyal *John Lendale Bennett as stunt double for Obi Ndefo (uncredited) *Leslie Bevis as Rionoj *Felecia M. Bell as Jennifer Sisko (mirror) *Casey Biggs as Damar *James Black as Klingon helmsman *Emilio Borelli as Frool *Marci Brickhouse as Mona Luvsitt *Roy Brocksmith as Razka Karn *Avery Brooks as: **Benjamin Sisko **Hippocrates Noah C *Jeff Cadiente as a Bajoran officer (uncredited) *Ron Canada as Ch'Pok *David Carpenter as Onara *Carlos Carrasco as Klingon officer *Dylan Chalfy as Head officer ( ) *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Tory Christopher as a Starfleet lieutenant (uncredited) *Ken Clark as a Klingon warrior (uncredited) *John Colicos as Kor *George Colucci as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) *Jeffrey Combs as **Brunt **Weyoun *James Cromwell as Hanok D *Christopher Darga as Commander Kaybok *Stephen Davies as Arak'Taral *Brian Demonbreun as a Starfleet officer (uncredited) *Kathleen Demor as: **Starfleet security officer (uncredited) **Klingon warrioress (uncredited) *Robert DoQui as Noggra *Michael Dorn as: **Worf **Duchamps **Worf (mirror) *Christopher Doyle as a Klingon warrior (uncredited) *Judi Durand as the computer voice *Brennan Dyson as stunt double for Michael Dorn (uncredited) E * Alan Echeverria as a Teplan patient * Aron Eisenberg as: ** Nog ** Nog (mirror) F * Terry Farrell as: ** Jadzia Dax ** Honey Bare ** Jadzia Dax (mirror) * Meg Foster as Onaya * Robert Foxworth as Leyton G * David Drew Gallagher as Riley Aldrin Shepard * Megan Gallagher as Faith Garland * Roderick Garr as Regana Tosh * Susan Gibney as Erika Benteen * Galyn Görg as Korena * Charles Grisham as a Starfleet operations officer (uncredited) * Max Grodénchik as: ** Rom ** Gint H * Dylan Haggerty as Epran * Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien * Scott Haven as Virak'kara * Andrew Hawkes as Amat'igan * J.G. Hertzler as Martok (Changeling) * Leslie Hoffman as **Starfleet security ensign (uncredited) **Terran rebel (uncredited) * William Dennis Hunt as Huraga J * Jill Jacobson as Chalan Aroya *Randy James as Lieutenant Jones (uncredited) * Salome Jens as the Female Changeling * Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates K * Charlie-Olisa Kaine as Ensign Kelly (uncredited) * Bobby C. King as Security chief ( ) L *Steven Vincent Leigh as Reese *Mark Lentry as a Starfleet command officer (uncredited) *Ken Lesco as a Klingon warrior (uncredited) *Loren Lester as the Teplan attendant *David B. Levinson as Broik (uncredited) *Irving E. Lewis as a Klingon warrior (uncredited) *Richard Libertini as Akorem Laan *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *James Lomas as a Nausicaan bodyguard (uncredited) *John Paul Lona as Runepp M *James G. MacDonald as Wainwright *Scott MacDonald as Goran'Agar *Dennis Madalone as **Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) **holographic skull fighter (uncredited) **a Klingon warrior (uncredited) **Terran Guard *Heide Margolis as Norva *Jason Marsden as Grimp *Kenneth Marshall as Michael Eddington *Johnny Martin as Ensign Bertram (uncredited) *Chase Masterson as Leeta *Shawn McConnell as a Nausicaan bodyguard (uncredited) *Colm Meaney as: **Miles O'Brien **Falcon **Miles O'Brien (mirror) *Mary Meinel-Newport as a Bolian DS9 resident (uncredited) *Christopher Michael as ''Defiant'' helmsman *Tracy Middendorf as Tora Ziyal *James Minor as a Starfleet operations officer (uncredited) *Lisa Moncure as Latia *Tom Morga as **a Klingon warrior (uncredited) **holographic skull fighter (uncredited) **Soto *Sara Mornell as Carson *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer (uncredited) N * Charles Napier as Rex Denning * Obi Ndefo as Drex * James Noah as Hanor Pren O * Conor O'Farrell as Jeff Carlson * Robert O'Reilly as Chancellor Gowron P * Rick Pasqualone as Toral * Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko * Thomas Prisco as Heler * John Prosky as Brathaw R *J. Suzanne Rampe as stunt double for Terry Farrell (uncredited) * Duncan Regehr as Shakaar Edon * F.J. Rio as Enrique Muñiz * Jeremy Roberts as Meso'Clan * Andrew Robinson as: ** Elim Garak ** Elim Garak (mirror) * Rachel Robinson as Melanie * Tammy Rodriguez as the yellow-skinned dabo girl (uncredited) * Margot Rose as Rinn * Tim Ryan as Bejal Otner S * Laura Jane Salvato as Gia * Michael Sarrazin as Trevean * Camille Saviola as Opaka * Mark Allen Sheperd as Morn (uncredited) * Armin Shimerman as Quark * John Kenton Shull as K'Temang * Alexander Siddig as: ** Julian Bashir ** Julian Bashir (mirror) * Herschel Sparber as Jaresh-Inyo *James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) * Deborah Strang as T'Lara *Scott Strozier as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) * Robert Symonds asPorta T * Patricia Tallman as ** ''Defiant'' weapons officer ** Tagana * Marshall Teague as Temo'Zuma * Charles Tentindo as Jimenez * Brian Thompson as Toman'torax * Susanna Thompson as Lenara Kahn * Tony Todd as: ** Adult Jake Sisko ** Kurn/Rodek V * Nana Visitor as: ** Kira Nerys ** Anastasia Komananov ** Kira Nerys (mirror) W * Craig Wasson as Ee'char * Ellen Wheeler as Ekoria * Clarence Williams III as Omet'iklan * Rudolph Willrich as Bolian Starfleet Academy commandant * D. Elliot Woods as Klingon lieutenant * Bruce Wright as Sarish Rez Y * Melissa Young as Caprice * Dell Yount as Tilikia Z * Grace Zandarski as Latara Category:Production lists DS9 Season 4 Season 4 nl:DS9 Seizoen 4 acteurs en actrices